


反杀19

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: HGydtdc(, hfchgvjhb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	反杀19

谢金盯着李鹤东看了半响，才反应过来对方话里的意思。眼中的神色从绝望变成欣喜，谢金觉得自己下一秒要升天一般猛的把李鹤东抱紧在怀中。

雨后青山的信息素随着微风散在空中，李鹤东微微一愣，稍微拉开了点距离看着谢金说道：“你释放信息素干吗？”

谢金抱着他晃了晃：“不是故意的，太高兴了控制不住。”  
说完后，谢金便弯腰吻了过去，清风和着月色袭来，双唇间的吻轻柔又缠绵，李鹤东从来都没觉得自己是个温柔的人，但是这一刻，他被谢金闯入了内心最深处的地方，引得他整个人都甜软到骨子里。

而信息素的味道越来越浓，李鹤东几乎是在一瞬间感觉到，自己被雨后的青山紧紧包围。alpha强大的信息素惹的人意识模糊，直到周围最后一寸空气也染上了alpha的气息后，一丝带着青木和花香的味道缓缓飘出，像是雨后的山间开出的一朵野花，自由烂漫。

李鹤东发情了。

有些突然，也有些意外，连李鹤东自己都没想到，谢金的信息素能对自己有这么大的影响。周身的火带着雨水的气味被点燃，谢金还豪不自知的一直往火里添加干柴。

李鹤东推了三推没推动，最后有些急切的踩了谢金一脚，对方吃痛呜了一声，待双唇离开后一脸疑惑的看着李鹤东，而后者连带着耳朵都红了个透。

终于有机会呼吸到新鲜空气的李鹤东大口的喘着气，他瞪了眼谢金带着嗔怪的说道：“还在警局呢！你现在这样咱们怎么走？”

谢金挠挠头发，有些懊悔自己居然不计后果的做了这些个事儿。两人身上的味道都有些浓郁，谢金的还好说，可是李鹤东的信息素，谢金可是体会过的。

谢金一直想不出来李鹤东身上的信息素到底是什么，但是他知道那味道很容易让人失控，就如刚才，自己像个瘾君子一样，差点控制不住自己。

而李鹤东喘了几口气强制自己平静下来后，眨眨眼思考了一下，又突然对谢金说道：“都已经这样了，不然…暂时标记？”

谢金心底猛然一跳：“你可想清楚，现在让我暂时标记可跟上次的不一样。”

李鹤东顿了一下，带着些许的不知所措，也不知道该不该推开眼前的人。

谢金眼神微微一暗，把人从露台上拉回走廊，然后找到一间完全封闭的储物室，带着李鹤东进去后落上了锁。

储物室里加上乱七八糟的东西堪堪能挤下两个人，狭小又封闭的空间倒对外阻绝了大部分的信息素。谢金没有开灯，微微用力把人抵到墙上后，自己便栖身压了上去。

唇间火热的气息和着浓郁的信息素，让李鹤东的意识完全涣散，谢金的手从衣服的下摆顺着后腰一点一点地向上抚过。因为没有光线而导致的视觉完全无用，所以触觉就更加强烈起来。

谢金同样也被omega的信息素迷的七荤八素，手上拂过的肌肤光滑又柔软，很难想象平日里糙汉一样活着的李鹤东，身上的触感竟然如此细腻。

谢金没有把任何一件衣物褪去，而是全凭感觉一寸一寸的吻过所有可触碰到的肌肤。李鹤东的意识化成了一滩水，任由着alpha肆意放纵，直到那双比自己大了一圈的手摸上某个部位的时候，李鹤东才稍微清醒了一些。  
他喘着粗气，伸手想推开却被对方握住了双手，谢金拉起他的手亲了亲，然后蹲下身去含住了最柔软的地方。

李鹤东猛的一抖轻声喊道：“嗯……谢金…不行！”

谢金没有理会他，唇舌轻柔的吞吐着欲望，另一只闲余的手滑到后方的臀部，直到李鹤东完全高潮，谢金都还不舍得松开他。

口中含着的液体被悉数吞下，留下了一小部分被谢金用舌尖引着向后流去。身下的衣物已经被退到了脚踝，谢金拉着人转了个方向，让他背对着自己。

李鹤东在黑暗中感觉到身后人的手指闯入体内，他伸手捂上自己的嘴把声音堵了回去。空气中只剩下喘息声，连带着信息素显得极致性感。

谢金在确认扩充到不会伤到李鹤东后，就换上了硬了许久的物体抵住穴口。后者轻抖了一下，转头想说话却被谢金吻住了双唇。

下体的硬物缓缓进入，不适感突然遍布全身，oemga的第一次多少会有些难受，所以导致信息素也完全爆发出来。

谢金的感官被冲入大量的信息素后，像是飞升一般体会到了极致的快感，他用尽全力拉回自己的意识靠近李鹤东的耳边问道：“东子，你的信息素到底是什么味道的？”

李鹤东脑子糊成一团，半响后才反应过来回答道：“罂粟。”

谢金一声暗骂，怪不得每一次闻到他的信息素都觉得不对，又怪不得那些小警员会一个个这么不受控制，这简直就是大型吸毒现场。

谢金也不知道自己是该哭还是该笑，如此一来，以后的鱼水之欢，岂不都是在吸毒，那自己怕是会成为个瘾君子，这辈子也戒不掉李鹤东。

身下的速度控制不住的加快起来，oemga天生的生理反应让李鹤东下体湿了个透。那根欲望每次都完全抽出又全部顶入，李鹤东觉得自己被撞的五脏六腑都要碎散开来。

谢金也不知道自己抽送了多久，只感觉包裹住欲望的后穴里，突然变得不一样起来，像是多出来了一处穴口，紧紧闭合着，顶撞了许久才有一丝松懈。

谢金缓了一下才反应过来那地方是生殖腔，他没有闯进去，现在这个时候如果完全做到底，那怕是三天三夜，都走不出这个储物室了。

而李鹤东已经完全没有了思考的能力，omega的本能让他只想要的更多，曾今的李鹤东很讨厌自己omega的身份，当年分化期的时候，他最不愿意的就是分化成omega。可是现在这一刻的快感，让李鹤东觉得之前的自己，脑子一定是被门夹了。

谢金又抽送了许久，生殖腔被撞开了大半，但他还是没有进入那处。最后即将高潮的时候，谢金摸到了李鹤东后颈的腺体，释放精液的那一刻，牙齿也咬破腺体注入了大量的信息素。

因为没有进入生殖腔，所以并没有成结，这次算是暂时标记，但是足够让谢金对外宣称李鹤东是自己的omega。

一切结束后，俩人都恢复了理智，谢金把李鹤东的衣服穿好，然后缓缓的收好信息素。  
李鹤东我在他怀里有些不满的说道：“你都有家室了还能让宋景尘亲你？”

谢金愣了一下，半响才明白过来：“你看到了。”

李鹤东没有回答，他要是没看到，现在就不会是这个场景了。

谢金笑了笑，抱着他亲了一下说道：“让他亲是故意的，但是我没想到你会看到，更没想到你发现不了我是故意的。”

李鹤东有些疑惑：“故意的？什么意思？”

谢金咬了一下他的耳垂：“他调回来这件事太突然了，你觉得我不会起疑心吗？而且我从接到他的那一刻起，他都一直在对我示好，所以很反常。”

李鹤东眨眨眼：“他喜欢你所以对你示好没问题啊。”

谢金搂着他的腰捏了一下问道：“如果换做是你，你喜欢我，但我没有追你，也没有对你表明过意思，你觉得这种情况下，你跟我表白，你有胆子直接亲我吗？”

李鹤东低着头思考了一下，好像真不会。通常一个人暗恋另一个人的时候，要表白不可能直接亲上去。有胆子直接亲上去的有两种情况，一种是他可能根本没有那么喜欢对方，另一种就是知道不会在一起，索性破罐子破摔。

李鹤东抬起头对谢金说道：“所以你是在试探他？因为你觉得他喜欢你，是在掩盖他的真实目的？”

谢金在黑暗中点了点头，然后反应过来李鹤东应该看不到，又嗯了一声表示没错。

李鹤东突然觉得自己蠢到了家，爱情果然让人智商下降。要是换做之前，他怎么可能会发现不了，谢金让宋景尘亲到自己是故意的呢。

李鹤东在黑暗中翻了个白眼，又问道：“那你为什么阻止九龄说你在追我？”

谢金愣了半响：“你…不应该不明白的啊。”

李鹤东皱了皱眉头：“我明白什么？”

谢金叹了口气：“如果他知道了我追的是你，就一定会表现出跟你是情敌的状态，这样他可以以情敌的名义，针对于你，对你根本没好处。”

李鹤东有些无言：“你觉得我会怕他？”

谢金摇了摇头：“不是你怕他，是我怕他伤害你。不过也瞒不了多久，整个队里都知道我在追你，他迟早会从别人那里知道。”

李鹤东抬了下眉毛，勾起嘴角笑了笑：“用不着别人，爷爷亲自告诉他。”

说完后，他拉着谢金站了起来，整理好了衣着，然后打开了储物室的门。

外边的天色已经完全暗了下来，李鹤东走进办公室的时候，该回来的人都差不多回来了。他完全没有收敛身上的信息素，因为被暂时标记的原因，李鹤东身上明显的带着谢金的气味。

谢金就跟在李鹤东身边，他看着李鹤东路过宋景尘的时候，又故意的多释放了信息素的模样只想笑。这样的李鹤东他第一次见，像个得了糖果的小孩向全世界炫耀一般，趾高气扬又可爱无比。

李鹤东随意的找了个椅子坐下，然后看着惊讶到说不出话的众人，他眨眨眼说道：“你们看着我干什么？该干吗干吗啊。”

气氛凝固了半响后，秦霄贤才磕磕巴巴地说道：“东哥…那什么，你们结婚的时候能不能不叫我？我最近太穷了，怕是不够随份子。”

王九龙拍了他一巴掌：“闭死你的嘴，把你新买的手表卖了也要随份子。”

张九龄点了点头：“说的没错，这可是头儿的婚礼，旋儿你不想干了是吗？”

秦霄贤委屈巴巴地看向何九华。  
后者不想理他的叹了口气，果断的选择换一个话题：“头儿，张九南回来了，在录口供，你要不要去看看？”

李鹤东听到愣了一下，对何九华问道：“你没有让他在警局里看到你吧？”

何九华摇了摇头：“没有东哥，我没在他面前露过面。”

李鹤东松了口气点了点头，谢金转头看着他：“有事儿瞒着我？”

李鹤东撇了他一眼：“许你骗我就不许我有事儿瞒着你？”

谢金有些无奈，低声哄到：“我不是怕你多想吗。”

李鹤东微微一笑靠近谢金耳边说了一句话，然后站起身来往张九南所在的地方走去。

谢金看着李鹤东的背影宠溺又无奈的笑了笑。

得到糖果的孩子，因为别人碰过自己的糖果而生气了许久，孩子拿着糖果仰着头对碰过糖果的人炫耀，然后低头把糖果捧在手心里严肃的说道：“你以后不准再让别人碰你。”

谢金的心底化成一滩水，李鹤东因为吃醋的语气，可爱到惹得他耳朵直痒，他站起身来追随过去，伸手牵过那只自己吻了好几遍的手，然后暗暗低笑。  
你可让我拿你怎么办才好啊。


End file.
